Belluna BellatrixLuna romance
by Misskittenz
Summary: Is a romance between the most innocent girl on earth and a death eater possible?
1. Chapter 1

Luna stared out the window, high up in the castle of Hogwarts. She wore the knitted shirt Harry had tried to knit with Mrs. Weasley as teacher. People laughed a little because of the uneven pattern, but she liked it. He had actually tried really hard to make her a special Christmas gift.

It was snowing outside which kinda helped calming her. She was always calm, but now her inside hurt so much she wanted to cry. On her 17th birthday someone yelled at her. "Grow up!" he yelled. It hurt her so much. Not so much the realization that she was practically an adult, but rather the realization that someone could be so mean that they told her not to be herself. The most upsetting part was not that they told her that but that they could say it to anyone. Someone could get really sad.

This was what she thought about as she heard some students outside the door talking about the death eater Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Well, did you hear what she did last week? She killed a cat! Sliced up the stomach and ate all of the organs!" said a voice she recognized as a boy who read an awful lot of books about zombies.

"Nah, that's just gross. Bellatrix wouldn't do that; she would torture the cat with the cruciatus curse." said another boy she didn't recognize. "Then she would continue the torture until the cat begged to be saved."

"That doesn't make sense; cats can't speak!"

"So the cat must die." the unknown boy said with a creepy smile in his voice. The other boys laughed. Luna shrugged. So much evil and all people do is make jokes and laugh about it. She didn't find it funny at all and turned to counting the snowflakes. The boys' steps disappeared down the hall and she sighed. Alone again, that's nice. But now there was something else spinning in her head. Bellatrix – the most intimidating, sexy witch in history. Luna jumped. Had she really just used the word sexy? And even worse, used it to describe a terrible person? She decided this was enough of thinking for one evening and went to bed early.

Her father wasn't home the next day as she came home for Christmas. He had left a note saying he was away trying to get a hold of a very special gift for his daughter. She smiled. Silly dad, I don't need presents. I only need you. She read the rest of the note which said he would be away until late the next day. She frowned, wasn't too happy about that. What if something happened to him? He wasn't the most careful man on the earth. Her thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking on the door. What she saw when she opened the door was heartbreaking - heartbreaking for a girl like Luna. It was a poor woman with her hair almost completely straightened by the snow, and her hands were white and blue. Her eyes looked contemptuously, yet somehow helplessly, up at Luna.

"Let me in." she hissed. Luna decided not to say anything about the fact that she didn't say please, and let her into the house. It didn't matter that this was one of the persons she disliked the most; if someone's hurt, they're hurt. And if they're hurt they need help. After helping her warm up a bit with hot chocolate she sat down in front of her.

"You know, I don't really think you're that evil." Luna said. Bellatrix was a bit confused by the sudden claim but smiled mockingly at the innocent girl.

"Why is that?" The question had made her slightly angry but didn't let that show.

"Well, if you're evil, you don't ask for help."

"I didn't". A bit harsher than she had intended but Luna didn't move.

"No, because you didn't expect me to help you." she paused. "But I would help anyone knocking on my door." Bellatrix didn't even bother to answer; she just saw this cute face looking at her. The probably most innocent girl on earth helped a death eater. She snorted. She wouldn't even hurt a fly. She would probably just pick it up and help search for its parents. She smiled at her own joke. But deep inside she had to admit that there was something about this girl. She explored her face. No, she hadn't killed any near relatives. Then what? She let her eyes slide down Luna's body for several minutes. A strange fire started inside her and blood streamed up to her cheeks.

"So, girl, are…"

"Luna" Luna filled in. Bellatrix stared at her, irritated by being interrupted.

"Luna…" Her voice smoothened up as she continued "are you always this… innocent?" Luna didn't quite get the meaning of the question and answered: "Well, I have never committed a crime." Bellatrix stared. Again. "You understood me wrong." She leaned forward, turning her head to the side. "Are you always…" she let her hand fondle Luna's arm "this…" she leaned in closer "innocent". Their faces were now so close they could feel each other breath. Luna still looked calm but on the inside she was panicking. She didn't know what to do. Should she kiss her? Push… No. She could push. Run away? Maybe. But their faces were so close. She felt a warm feeling spreading inside her and her breathing became heavier. What should she do?


	2. Chapter 2

If there is anything that you miss in this story, please tell me. If you think it's perfect, then please, tell me that too.

_From last chapter (edited a small grammar mistake):_

_She didn't know what to do. Should she kiss her? Push… No. She could not push. Run away? Maybe. But their faces were so close. She felt a warm feeling spreading inside her and her breathing became heavier. What should she do?_

She stood up, pushing her chair back so hard it fell backwards. She opened her mouth to scream something but couldn't come up with anything to scream, so she just stood there, staring.

_What on earth are you doing? _Bellatrix screamed inside her head. _You have terrified the girl. Why would you do that? You do not approach someone that innocent so quickly!_ She continued to beat herself up mentally while trying to figure out what to say. This was a rather unusual thing for Bellatrix since she always had something to say; the amount of insults she could come up with was quite impressive. But she wasn't interested in hurting this girl. No, this time she had to come up with something else. She let out one of her crazy laughs as she rolled over in the chair.

"You poor, innocent girl." she laughed. "What did you expect me to do? Kill you?" She looked at Luna with an amused smile while she took up a paper lying on the table next to her. It was a weird man on the cover which looked very much like Luna. She flipped through it, only finding weird names and odd-looking animals. Luna who had been surprised by the sudden change of atmosphere looked Bellatrix in the eyes without batting an eye.

"No, I thought you were going to kiss me." The honesty shocked Bellatrix. The girl who looked so shy dared to talk like that in front of a death eater but she did not dare to kiss her. Well, probably it was not about the fact that she did not dare to kiss her but rather the fact that she did not want to. An awkward silence had now settled between the two, but neither cared about it. Luna was going over everything in her head. Had she really imagined Bellatrix trying to kiss her? It was quite possible; her teachers had often told her that she had a way of making up stories.

"So ,gir…. Luna… Is there any food in this house?" To avoid a further conversation about her actual intention Bellatrix thought it would be best to change the subject.

"Of course. What would you like?" Luna was glad the subject had changed; her mind had wandered of far of track and all that thinking had given her a headache. Bellatrix mind was still filled with this young girl. She thought about saying something highly inappropriate but held back because of the satisfaction Luna got on her face when she started talking about food.

"Well, as long as it's eatable it's fine." Bellatrix said, but quickly added "presuming it's not something nonexistent that your father has made up."

"My father does not make up things. The creatures he finds are actually real – I have seen them". Bellatrix had been right before, the weird man and Luna _were_ related._  
>Of course you have<em>, Bellatrix thought to herself. This girl's belief that the world had no evil was making her sick. _Probably a mudblood or something._ No, she should not waste any more time on this Luna. But some food would be good. _How weird can the food be here?_

"I am truly sorry if I have offended you, my fair lady" she said with an mannered voice. "A simple sandwich will be of great appreciation."


End file.
